


Sour Candy Kisses

by cracked_plate



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Bisexual Peter Parker, Candy, Cats, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tags Are Hard, cos they're dumb and oblivious asf, emphasis on the 'idiots' part, he's like mid 20's, no underage here, peter's an Adult here alright?, that's all it is lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracked_plate/pseuds/cracked_plate
Summary: Peter wasn't supposed to catch feelings for Matt - he told himself he wouldn't, and yet here he was.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Sour Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for ages and i already rewrote it twice, i'm glad to finally publish it lmao.
> 
> from the dialogue prompt: "tell me again."
> 
> edited : 7-24-20
> 
> enjoy! <3

Peter stretched out over the bed, feeling the silk sheets slide against his skin pleasantly, the fabric cool and smooth. Matt's bed was always a delight to lay on.

He watched fondly as Matt tried shooing Pippa (Peter's cat; he'd apologized for having to bring her along because he knew the fur would probably bother Matt's senses, but she wasn't able to be left alone in his apartment yet. He brought her to the office, sometimes, too - Karen adored her) out of the room, but she was adamant to stay, weaving between his legs and headbutting his shins to get more of his attention. 

Matt, for all his tough-guy facade, was actually a total softy when it came to most animals and his loved ones. ("Most" animals, because he really, really doesn't like opossums - it's a long story, and now he doesn't really trust dumpsters, either.) So, inevitably, he gave in and crouched down to pet her, a smile pulling at his lips. It crinkled the corners of his eyes, much more visible now that he didn't have his glasses on. 

Pippa had both of them wrapped around her little paw and she knew it. She was a little bastard cat sometimes, but Peter always defended her because _Matthew, how can you be mad at this little face?_

(This argument was useless because Matt couldn't technically _see_ her face, but the sentiment was still there.)

"I'm starting to think your cat likes me more than you do." Matt teased once he finally got Pippa out and slid the door shut, slipping back onto the bed beside Peter. He held his hand out, offering up a small sour candy for Peter to take.

Peter rolled his eyes knowing Matt couldn't see it, but took the candy and unwrapped it anyway, popping it in his mouth and crumpling the wrapper in his hand. He flicked it at Matt.

Where or how he kept buying them Peter had no idea, but it seemed Matt had picked up on his addiction and stashed them around the apartment in little glass dishes for him.

This one was blue raspberry, the only other flavor he ate besides grape (Peter felt warm when he realized Matt remembered this), the citric acid stinging his tongue and souring the taste. It made it better, Peter claimed, but Matt didn't see the appeal in it. He didn't like sour things. 

"Hm, no. There's no way she loves you more than I do." Peter replied, eyes shut as he allowed himself to relax back into the mattress. Seriously, he had to get some of these sheets for his apartment.

Matt froze beside him, and Peter wasn't quite sure why.

Had he said something wrong? 

He spent a moment going over everything that had just happened in his head before it clicked. Oh.

Oh no.

Fuck, he shouldn't have said that. Why did he say that?

Even using 'like' instead of 'love' would have been better.

Peter wasn't supposed to catch feelings for Matt - he told himself he wouldn't, and yet here he was, hopelessly in love with his friend, and he'd just _told him_. What a joke.

While Matt hadn't told him specifically that they _weren't_ 'a thing', it was pretty clear that they weren't really dating. It was more of a friends with benefits situation, and that was fine. Really, it was. If friendship and sex was all he could get from Matt, he'd take it. Peter learned not to be greedy, to take what you could get and savor it, because none of it lasts forever. 

"Uh, fuck, wait I-" Peter stumbled over his words, sitting up in a panic. He couldn't lie his way out of this one, or play it off as a joke, because Matt would hear his heart and know.

Stupid organs, always giving him a hard time and getting him in trouble.

Stupid Matt and his lie detecting ears and attractive face. 

Stupid Peter and his lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. I can go if you want, I know that this isn't what you signed up for when we started this whole thing. I'm sorry." Peter apologized. He couldn't seem to stop apologizing. The words sounded a little funny around the candy in his mouth, his heart beating a mile a minute as he pushed the blankets off of himself and his eyes darted around the room for his clothes. 

Matt reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Peter," 

"No, seriously, it's fine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I know you don't feel the same way and I shouldn't have even-"

"Peter, _shut_ _up_."

Peter's jaw clicked shut audibly, the candy shattering between his teeth, sticking them together a bit. It's outside was still rough with the tart sugar, but the inside was sweet on his tongue, almost overwhelming in the difference.

Matt sat up on his knees, pulling Peter closer. "Tell me again." 

"Uh, what?" 

"I said," He got a little closer still, face only inches away from Peter's. "Tell me again." Matt repeated, slower this time. 

Peter's heart stuttered and he was sure that Matt could hear it clear as day with the close proximity. Heck, he probably could've heard it across the house. From here it was probably like a drum beating in his ear. (Peter would have winced in sympathy if he didn't know Matt, for the most part, could control the amount of sensory input he let in.)

"I'm paraphrasing a bit here," Peter said, going for a joke but he was pretty sure it fell a flat. Matt's lip quirked up at the corner and he counted it as a success anyway. "I love you." 

This time Matt didn't freeze.

No, he smiled and leaned forward to kiss Peter.

It was different from their other kisses. Those were desperate and hungry, always heading in the same direction. This kiss was slower. Softer. Matt's hand cupped Peter's cheek gently, the other still holding his wrist, fingers wrapped loosely around it. He was holding Peter so gently, like he was something to break with one wrong touch. (They'd gone rougher than that, a part of Peter's brain chimed, but he ignored it - this was not the time...maybe later.)

They pulled apart after a moment, basking in the brief comfortable silence.

"I love you too." Matt said finally, thumb stroking Peter's cheek gently.

Peter was full of adrenaline, breathing a little too hard and heart racing, but not from nerves this time. Matt felt the same. Matt _loved him_. He leaned into the soft touch, a smile pulling at his lips. 

They were both quiet, just taking their own time to process what had just happened.

"I think sour candies might not be as bad as I thought." Matt murmured, breaking the silence that had settled, and Christ, he was implying that Peter tasted like them and Peter couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah? Well why don't you kiss me and have another taste, then." 

And, well, how could Matt argue with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thinking about sour candy makes my jaw ache - is that just me? i eat it anyway, though. i ended up rewriting this twice before i was satisfied with how it came out, and i'm still not sure about it - let me know what you guys think!
> 
> check out [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-but-its-incorrect)
> 
> \------
> 
> outtakes from this:
> 
> "Are you familiar with the Freudian slip?" 
> 
> Peter paused to think about it. "Oh my god," He said quietly after a moment. "I can't believe I just Freudian slipped myself."
> 
> Matt snickered. "Oh, are we using it as a verb now?"
> 
> "Shhh, Matt, I'm trying to be shocked, you can't make me laugh." 
> 
> Matt held up his hands in surrender, still grinning. "My bad, continue on then." 
> 
> \-------
> 
> A thud against the door interrupted them, and Peter turned to face the door, eyebrows pinched in concern. Matt just tilted his head with a little grin.
> 
> "Was that-"
> 
> "Your cat? Yeah."
> 
> Peter couldn't hold back a snort. "Is she okay?" 
> 
> "She's fine. I think her cat pride is hurt, though."
> 
> "What is she, you?"

**Author's Note:**

> just thinking of sour candy makes my jaw ache. is that just me? i'm not sure i'm quite satisfied with how this came out, so maybe expect a few edits in the future. let me know what you guys think!
> 
> check out [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-but-its-incorrect)  
> \-----  
> things i ended up taking out:
> 
> “Are you familiar with the Freudian slip?”
> 
> “Oh my god,” Peter breathed after a moment. “I can't believe I just Freudian slipped myself.”
> 
> Matt snickered. “Oh, are we using it as a verb now?”
> 
> “Shhh, Matt, I’m trying to be shocked, you can’t make me laugh.”
> 
> Matt held up his hands in surrender, still grinning. “My bad, continue on then."
> 
> \-----
> 
> A thud against the door interrupted them, and Peter turned to face the door, eyebrows pinched in concern. Matt just tilted his head with a little grin.
> 
> “Was that-”
> 
> “Your cat? Yeah.”
> 
> Peter couldn’t hold back a snort. “Is she okay?”
> 
> “She’s fine. I think her cat pride is hurt, though.”
> 
> “What is she, you?”
> 
> \-----
> 
> take care of yourselves! wash your hands, stay hydrated, make sure to eat. i hope you smile today!


End file.
